Untitled
by PerfectShini1x2
Summary: This is a Digimon/DBZ crossover/fusion fic. -Discontinued-
1. -P-

-This has probably been done before, I don't know. If it has, sorry. Well, I felt like trying a sort of crossover/fusion fic. In other words it's a Digimon/DBZ crossover. I know there are crossover fics already like that, but I hope mine is a bit different. =)

-I'm also not the biggest expert on DBZ or Digmon so some things may be wrong or OOC. I try but I don't have time to sit and stare at the TV let alone computer screen all day.

-This takes place in the first season and there is NO Kari. I hate her so she doesn't exist in my fics.

-I can't think of a title so if any of you have an idea please tell me. But, for now it's Untitled--I know it's so original isn't it.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or Digimon. Don't ask, don't bother, don't sure.  
  


* * *

  
  


Untitled  
_Prologue/Teaser_  
  
  
  
  


A boy about the age of 10 or 11 stared at the midnight sky with adoration. Stars shone and sparkled making the boy smile just a tad. Raising one hand, the child brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face and sighed. Every night was the same, he would stray away from the group and his digimon partner and stare endless hours at the sky as if hoping it would swallow him up.

Placing his tiny hands behind his head he eased his way back and softly touched the ground. The wind blew his hair all around making his skin shiver. The brown haired boy's eyes lidded shut as the wave of sleepiness overtook his frame. By no means were his dreams happy and refreshing in nature. In actuality they were scans and bits and pieces of mixed images and sounds. The brown-eyed child tossed and turned as the scenes picked up in nature making his whole body shake and convulse. Beads of sweat formed all over his tiny frame in numerous amounts. Soft moans, grunts, and screams escaped the prone figure as the dream continued on. His hands tightened into fists and slammed into the ground as his head violently shook from side to side. In one final yelp the boy sat up shaking and breathing raggedly.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream." He whispered over and over to himself.

He continued to breath in and out in order to regain some composure and lower his frantic pulse and heart rate. Bringing his knees to his chest, the kid lowered his face and tightly fastened his arms around himself. Rocking back and forth as a multitude of shadows crossed his face, the boy frowned.

"Why do I keep dreaming like that?" The boy questioned trying to repress a sob.

No matter how hard he tried, his latest dream continued to attack his brain. Images of unknown people and places flooded his extremely confused head. Deep down inside he could feel something trying to emerge and let itself be known, but for the life of him he couldn't imagine what. For the past few years the dreams and spacing out have become more apparent. The brown haired digi-destined never understood why these dreams would have such an effect on him but lately they have hindered his leadership abilities. Shaking his head, Tai stood up only to feel his latest appendage sway in the background.

"Damn it!!" Tai quickly tucked the tail back around his waist, making sure it was well hidden.

"Why must I be cursed with this… this… this tail. God, it's not even normal." The keeper of courage hissed his aggravation at the tails denial to stay hidden.

"I should just chop you off, you stupid piece of crap of a tail." Tai stomped his foot and continued to tuck and tie his tail around his waist.

"There, now don't you come out or chop… chop." He inwardly shuttered and sighed.

Brushing his shorts off, and tugging on his shirt so it would look at least a tiny bit descent. /Why bother, no ones here that I really need to impress./ Tai rolled his eyes and continued making himself presentable for god knows why. Finally deciding he looked at least better than his soaked, sweat stained body, Tai walked back to camp trudging his sneaker behind him.

The bushy haired boy glanced upwards once again for the millionth time that day, a smile formed on his red lips as a blush formed on his rosy cheeks. /Why does the sky always cheer me up? Sometimes I wish I could just… never mind./ He shook his head again and quickened his pace. Now at almost a run, Tai managed to make his way back to the others in no time. It almost seemed as though he was brought into the clearing in a breeze of cool air.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tai grinned maniacally making his way to the fire and plopping down next to Sora.

"Oh hey Tai. Were just waiting for dinner to finish cooking." Sora squirmed being so close to him and smirked.

"Good, I'm starved." He grabbed his belly and shook it.

The others just stared at him and then fell laughing. Tai joined in, but was kind of hurt that they were laughing at him. He only joked around to cheer the group up, and sometimes he felt completely shut out from the others.

"Here." Matt shoved a freshly cooked fish in Tai's hand.

"Thanks Matt, you could have warned me." He blew on his red fingers from the heat tossing the fish from hand to hand.

"Gomen." The blonde said and continued serving.

They all ate dinner in pretty good moods since they just finished there last battle for the time being. Tai stared at the fire, watching it flicker and swirl as the wind hit it. His eyes were entranced by the flames and he couldn't pull himself away. While staring deep in the reddish hues he suddenly he could feel a flash of new images engulf him. Hissing and crying out in pain, Tai fell back and toppled over the Digimon.

"Tai!?" Sora screamed and ran to his side.

The others also rushed in his direction as moans of pain escaped him. Tears fell from his closed eyes as the pictures increased in speed once again.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw a strange planet blow up into small pieces and stray into the deepness of outer space.

Tai's head felt like it would split in two from the sheer pressure. The planet, and all the people. /Oh god, the people./ The tailed boy whimpered and scratched at the ground in which he lay. He could see flames eating away at their flesh, and all their screams entered his ears. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get their screams of terror and agony out of his head. Tai began to spasm and Matt, Joe and Izzy quickly grabbed a hold of him to keep him steady. His head was shaking from side to side again with a pained expression on his face.

In mere seconds the daydream evened out and his breaths became normal but a bit fast. He fell into a deep sleep and stopped convulsing. TK and Mimi, both sighed and looked worriedly at their fallen leader. Matt still had a tight grip on his arms, while Joe and Izzy still restrained his legs.

"What the hell was that?" Matt asked while wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I don't know, I'll have to look this up on my laptop." Izzy slowly let Tai's leg go and promptly turned to his computer typing away.

"Man that was freaky." Matt still stared at his friend with a raised eyebrow and then glanced at Sora who still stood wide-eyed at Tai.

"Sora are you ok?" He walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder and frowned when she didn't answer or move. /Sora!?/.  
  


  


To Be Continued…  
  
  


* * *

Ok that was just mostly a teaser/prologue kind of thing. If you want me to continue, please review and tell me so. I'll probably continue it anyway, but I have a few GW fics to finish fist. If your thinking this is going to be a Taiora well think again, although you never know…LOL


	2. -1-

-Just to warn you I have no idea what I'm doing so if any of the Digimon or DBZ info is wrong I apologize now. I'm not the biggest fan of either anime but I do know some stuff. I'm sure I spelled the Digimon names wrong but you should know who's who. 

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue!

* * *

Untitled

_Chapter 1_

Sora stood frozen as she watched her best friend in the entire world tremble in a frenzy of uncontrollable pain. Tears of pain and anguish trickled down her pink cheeks as she watch Tai scream out in agony. Her small fingers scrunched against her palms making small crescent shaped imprints appear. The girls face contorted in a weary expression, as she watched all the others helplessly try to help their fallen leader. No matter how hard she wanted to move and help, it seemed her sneakers were planted to the ground where she stood. Her legs' felt like Jell-O and yet bricks at the same time. The brown haired girl even wondered how she managed to stay upright with all her jumbled feelings lashing and hitting her all at once. It felt like a huge part of her heart blackened and melted away when Tai cried out in pain. Sora wanted more than anything to help her friend but for the life of her could barely comprehend what was going on in the wake.

Blinking, the helmeted girl turned her gaze to her friends and prayed they could help him. Her deep red/brown eyes pleaded with every amount of strength she contained and willed with all her might that Tai would be ok. Sora coughed as she tried to sur-press a growing sob deep within herself as the brown haired boy continued to convulse on the ground. Closing her water filled eyes for the briefest of seconds, her right hand unclenched its fist and slowly made its way to her neck. Grasping the chain that held her crest, she promptly pulled it from under her yellow shirt and tightly gripped it for dear life. Looking down, her nimble fingers traced the crest, as she heard the others in the background quarreling on what to do. Turning her head to the side, her left hand tugged on the chain, twirling it all around her neck, while her right continued to trace the curve of it.

"Oh Tai?!" Sora murmured, barely above a whisper.

"Please be ok." The brown haired girl cried out, shaking with such trauma that made her head spin a tad.

Sora dropped her hands to her sides and bowed her head letting a few stray locks of her hair cover her disheveled face. She felt utterly, and totally lost and numb from what was happening. Her brain seemed to tune out all noises and pictures in front of her besides Tai. Her puffy eyes lifted some, and stared intently on the now unmoving boy. Sora shivered a bit as a gust of wind hit her in just the right way making more of her hair drag into her face. Small crystal like tears fell in a considerable amount down her cheeks, making her hair stick to her face.

The keeper of Love, barely notice a hand sit on her shoulder as her eyes stared unwavering at the prone figure. Even though she was in a slight daze, Sora noticed Agumon sitting worriedly next to Tai, clutching his partners' hand. In the back of her mind she wondered where Bi was, but for the moment nothing mattered but Tai's safety. She tried to will herself to move, but doing so seemed to be unproductive.

"Sora are you ok?!" A soft, gentle voice asked.

Biting her lip, Sora jerked herself and gazed at the person beside her. A boy with gorgeous blonde hair stared at her with concern deeply written in his expression. His eyes, the bluest of blues bore into her broken soul seeming to ask her if she was ok. Shaking her head inwardly, Sora didn't know how to respond. Her brain was like a jigsaw puzzle just waiting to be put together and yet it seemed to be missing a few pieces, making the whole picture empty and unfulfilled. Placing her pale hand on top of his she smiled a little, showing him she was ok.

"I'm fine Matt. How's Tai?" She questioned and looked deep into his eyes.

"He seems to be fine now. It was the strangest of things. You sure you're ok?" Matt pulled his hand away from her shoulder and grasped her giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm ok. A bit scared, but other than that I'm fine." Sora squeezed his hand back.

"Good, you looked a little out of it when I came over." He replied brushing his fingers through his hair.

Sora stared at him and saw the true concern imprinted in his features. Smiling a bit that his Mr. Cool mask wasn't on, she liked the way Matt was acting. He seemed almost normal in a way and not so private as he usually was. The blondes' eyes seemed to speak another story though. They seemed to hold an utmost guilty look, making them almost glimmer an unusual grayish blue. Raising her hand to his rosy cheek, Sora stroked it with a tender touch of her smooth fingers.

"Are you ok?" The helmeted girl asked.

"Huh…" Matt looked at her and tugged her hand away from his cheek.

"I asked if you were ok. I'm not the only one who looks distraught by what just happened. Do you want to talk about it? I'm sure we both could benefit from the discussion." The keeper of love walked over to a fairly large rock and sat down, crossing her legs.

"Maybe later." He shook his head making his hair fall all around him. "We should probably check on Tai." Matt announced and started to move over to where Tai lay unconscious.

"You're right." Sora ran after him trying to catch up.

Sora and Matt found their way to Tai's side and stared sorrowfully at their fallen friend. Both sets of eyes filled with tears, which began to slowly crawl down their cheeks. The blonde knelt down and took a hold of Tai's other hand and gave it a pump of reassurance and companionship, all the while hoping he wakes up soon. Sora sat on her knees next to Tai's head and brushed his bangs off his face. She continued to stroke his bushy hair, as her fingers played with a few stay locks of it.

"Where are the others Iz?" Matt asked quietly.

Izzy took his black eyes away from his computer screen and stared at them. Fingers stopped typing as he closed his laptop and placed it back in his backpack. Standing up and stretching from his sitting position, Izzy patted Tentomon on his head and walked cautiously over to his friends, dragging his feet along the way.

"TK and Mimi are napping. Joe is down by the lake with Gommamon fetching water." Izzy replied while bending down at the waist and placing a cool hand on Tai's forehead.

"Good TK needs his-What's wrong Izzy?" Matt strangled out as he watched Izzy remove his hand swiftly from Tai's forehead.

"He's burning up. God go find Joe and bring him back quick. Come on don't just stand there." Izzy squeaked out, shaking his hot hand.

All three kids jumped up and raced about the campsite trying to find anything that could help Tai's fever. Sora ran to the lake to fetch Joe while Izzy and Matt, promptly moved Tai closer to the fire. Both boys nearly dropped him, as they almost tripped over Agumon who continued to hold Tai's hand.

"Damn it Agumon get out of the way." Matt yelled, sending shivers down the digimons' back.

"Gomen, Matt I'm just so worried about Tai." Agumon said sadly and let go of Tai's warm hand, which hung by his side limply.

"I know and I'm sorry for yelling but right now we need to keep him warm. Go find some more firewood would you." Matt asked as he and Izzy gently laid the bushy haired boy down close to the fire and covered him in a blanket they had taken from Gennai.

~|~|~

Tai all the while was having a fairly strange dream leaving his head pounding and making his muscles ache. The keeper of courage looked confusedly around him and nearly dropped his jaw as he watched various figures float and fly in the air with multiple colors of aura's surrounding them. Inside Tai could feel the power of each aura making him shake from the sheer force of it all.

Closing his eyes tightly, he fell to the ground and covered his face with his hands. Tears of fear dripped down his cheeks and chin, splattering all around him in a swirl of moisture. The boy was beyond confused and scared. Tai was completely and totally panicked. He could feel his body shake from the terror as well as from some unknown passion hidden deeply inside him. It wasn't that he was afraid of the bulky men and women flying and fighting about, it was more of an acknowledgement of some sort.

Opening one brown eye at a time, Tai pulled his legs to his chest and stared wide-eyed at the movement around him. Noticing something familiar about the persons before him, the brown haired boy grasped his tail, that was still hidden around his waist, and clutched it tightly bringing it into eyes sight. Glancing at his tail and then there's, Tai's mouth dropped.

"What's going on here? Where am I?" Tai asked looking all around himself for the answers when suddenly he heard a small giggle from behind him.

Jumping up, Tai whirled around and stared curtly at the man behind him. Narrowing his brown eyes, he glared at the laughing guy. Raising an eyebrow, Tai looked up and down at the tall man. He had deep black eyes that seemed to hold a sense of power and ferocity. He had black hair, that wavered around him, almost like his own mane. The man was wearing a orange outfight that looked strangely familiar and yet not at the same time. Wiping around him was a familiar sight, a long brown tail flailed about with what seemed a mind of its own. Grimacing to himself, Tai glared at his own burden and saw it wavering in the same manner. Hissing deep in his throat, Tai clutched his fists tightly.

"Who the hell are you?" Tai growled out, tail lashing all around him as his ki rose.

"Nice to meet you too." The man moved closer to Tai with a lopsided grin on his face.

Seeing that the boy wasn't going to answer and that his power levels severally rose, the mans smile widened. /This should be interesting./ He thought.

"I'm Goku, nice to meet you Tai."  


  


To Be Continued...

* * *

Hmm, well I would have to say the beginning was better than the second half but all in all I think it's ok. I still haven't decided on the pairing, if there is one at all. I would have to say I despise Sora but she's needed for the time being or I would kill her off. LOL


	3. -2-

This is so short I don

This is so short I don't even know why I'm uploading it. Just take it as a dream sequence, k? As always, I have no idea what I'm doing. Well that's wrong I do have an idea on what I want to happen it's just writing it down, or typing and finding the time to do so. Other than the fact that my GW fic needs to be revised and added too, here's this part. It's not the best, but I'm in revising mode anyway so this will more than likely get done after my GW fics.

Oh, one last thing they are all majorly OOC! Trust me  
  
  


  


Untitled  
-2-  
  
  


  
  
  


Eyes beaming with enjoyment and mirth watched shadowly at the amusement and rustle below him. His heavenly blue eyes, mirroring the sky's own color and hue stared longingly and curiously as his sensei talked with an unknown person. Soft ruffles of violet hair brushed against his face and lips as a gentle yet cool breeze fluttered around him. The boy of about twelve years of age or so, plopped happily on his floating puff of white cloud, making it bounce under his weight, as he undoubtedly drifted closer and closer to the stranger with inquiring eyes and thoughts.

"Wonder who he is???" Trunks raised an eyebrow and licked his cherry-red lips as he motioned for his hovering cloud to secretly draw into the line of the strange boy's direction and sight.

Several rude words, fists clutching at sides, ki rising, feet stomping, and hair wavering different shades brought a strange yet knowing sight to the fellow persons maneuvering in and out of harms way. The violet-eyed boy motioned and sped his cloud down in a swift dive, just stopping abruptly in-front of the duo with a winning smile splayed across his tanned face.

"Hiya!" He waved a tad with his fingers swishing in the air, displacing the heated air around them and jumped off his ride with a thud.

"Trunks why are you here, you should be practicing now." Goku sighed in exasperation and shook his head in defeat.

Dark brown eyes stared at the new arrival with a frown upon his handsome features as the boy wiped off his unusual clothes and cocked his head to the side with a huge smile upon his face. A growl escaped his throat as his tail whipped savagely behind him in displeasure and anger. Clutching his fingers tightly into his palms, making them turn white and crescent shaped marks appear, the keeper of courage turned away from the two strange people and took long deep breaths.

"Gomen Goku-sensei, I just wanted to say hi and meet the new student." Trunks twisted his foot in the dirt, looking up at Taichi through his fluffy bangs.

"That is no excuse. You know your father will be very upset if you don't start pursuing your studies and training more viciously." The black haired man narrowed his eyes into dark slits showing his aggression and displeasure in the boy's actions even if it was just.

"I am...I am...I just needed a break and besides that kid could use a guide of sorts." Trunks pouted chibi style making him look angelic.

Trying desperately to figure out where he was and who they were, Tai closed his eyes and begged this nightmare to end and Matt and the others to be back at the campsite. Drowning out the bickering of Goku and Trunks, Taichi dropped to the ground with a loud thump and hugged his legs for comfort and support. /Why me, why not anyone else? Please let this all be a dream, a strange yet surprisingly familiar dream but a dream nonetheless./ The bushy haired boy whispered over and over in his mind and on trembling lips, as silent tears dripped cautiously down his lidded eyes.  
  
  
  


  


!-!-!-!-!  
  


  
  


To be continued......at a later time...


End file.
